


Team Rocket’s Jessie and James But They’re Both Lesbian Rocks

by OldNovember



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: -ish?? Sometimes they go OOC, And yet the main focus is their feelings, Canon Compliant, Eyeball is referred to as Ruby, F/F, It’ll probably be a trainwreck but at least it’s a gay one, It’s hard to get a grip on their personalities after the time skip okay?, POV Alternating, The author can’t seem to decide how the characters feel, This is my first post on here please be understanding, We’ll See how This Turns Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldNovember/pseuds/OldNovember
Summary: (Takes place after the events of “Bluebird”.)Eyeball and Aquamarine, having made their escape from the traitorous war criminal Steven Universe, decide what their next course of action should be, get into an argument, and some other stuff happens too. Probably some gay stuff.They really are just Team Rocket and I love them.
Relationships: Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HSHDJDK this feels really rushed and OOC?? I’m really not good at writing characters/conflict/just plot in general and it shows but I hope you enjoy this nonetheless??! There’s such a lack of good Eyeball/Aquamarine fics that I had to take matters into my own hands…. PLEASE NOTE THAT THE BEGINNING IS REALLY POORLY WRITTEN CHARACTER-WISE. Once they start arguing it gets better, I swear...! I wrote the parts on different weeks so my understanding of their characters kinda changed over time.

“So… what now?”

“We need a new plan,” Aquamarine said. “A disguise won’t work anymore. We have to get creative.” She turned to face the red gem behind her. “Any ideas?”

The gem, a ruby with her gem on her left eye, placed a hand on her chin. “Hm… we could trap him?” she suggested.

“That won’t work. That Garnet can predict our every move, Ruby. Think harder.”

“I dunno. I’m better at fighting than thinking.”

Aquamarine snapped her fingers, a thought having crossed her mind. “That’s it! We can brute force it out and this time, take those Crystal Gems on one by one!” The two of them let out a devilish chortle and their glinting eyes met.

“Then let’s head back now and beat up those traitors!” Ruby shouted as she started back towards Beach City, but fell back when Aquamarine grabbed hold of her shoulder.

“Are you serious?” Aquamarine snapped. “We nearly had our forms dissipated just a few minutes ago!” She sighed, realizing she was being too harsh. Her grip softened. “It’s… not time yet. We need to recover.”

Ruby slumped over. “Fine, fine….”

The two had been taking cover behind a group of bushes about a ten minute’s walk away from where they almost could’ve lost their lives, and they both were fed up with getting pushed out and ignored by others. What brought them together was what could change that all, and yet there they were, hiding out after being driven out by that despicable traitor and war criminal “Steven”.

“Hey,” Ruby began, plopping herself down next to Aquamarine. The two of them sat next to each other as they stared up into the sky. “How was it like back then? Last era when we were both valued by the diamonds, I mean. Did you take down any other criminals before Steven? Did you ever meet the real Jasper, the Facet 9 Kindergarten Quartz That Could?”

“I’ve captured many criminals in my millenniums of service. I can’t say I’ve ever met that Jasper, though.”

“...Yeah. Me neither.” Ruby cut herself off short. “I was just curious. It doesn’t really matter anyway.” Just before Aquamarine was about to speak or head off somewhere to look for a better hideout, though, Ruby brought up one last thing.

“I… I think you’re really cool.”

“Huh?” Aquamarine blinked.

“Getting that loser Steven to the trial? The coolest thing ever! I wouldn’t even have had the chance to expose him like I did if it weren’t for you making that all happen! What I’m saying is… no matter what stupid rules get in the way of this, I still think you’re a thousand times better than all those other ‘Little Homeworld’ gems.”

The words sounded so genuine, Aquamarine was taken aback. It had been so long since she had gotten the respect she deserved. The little Ruby soldier sitting beside her seemed like the only gem left with common sense in Era 3.

“I appreciate the praise,” Aquamarine said. “However, that all means nothing if we don’t get back our revenge on Steven and the Crystal Gems soon. We need to do _something_ while we recover. We need Bluebird back.”

Ruby’s eyes widened. “But, weren’t we squashed earli—”

“Without my wand, I can’t do anything! I need you,” Aquamarine interrupted. “Please; this whole plan depends on the both of us, together.”

“Well, if you say so,” Ruby said while getting back onto her feet. The two clutched hands with one another and sealed their eyes shut, but nothing happened.

“It didn’t work,” Ruby frowned.

“Quite obviously. What else would work?”

“I always could fuse with my squad when we were on a mission. This is kinda like a mission though, right? Maybe we just have to be angry again?” Aquamarine nodded in silence and the two began to think of the worst thoughts and scenarios possible.

 _Everyone in Homeworld used you! You’ve been cast aside for some blubbery organic with the gem of a traitor! Now you’re stuck alone with a Ruby, and even Topaz was taken away from you!_ Aquamarine screamed inside her own thoughts, but she soon found that she was only getting angrier, and not fusing at all; not even a light glow emanated from either gem’s gemstones. “Ugh! This is useless! Surely there’s some way we can get in synch enough to fuse!”

“Maybe we need a catchphrase, or something cool,” Ruby offered. “Like, how about… ‘Prepare for trouble! And—’”

Aquamarine stared at Ruby blankly, an eyebrow raised. In return, Ruby hesitated, looking away.

“Right, that’s probably taken. How about ‘An era ago, there were two gems—’ no, that one’s old. Oh! Oh! How about, ‘I know, me too!’?!” she yelled triumphantly, fists pumped up into the air.

“That’s not even a catchphrase…” Aquamarine trailed off, however she wasn’t terribly against the idea.

Nevertheless, Ruby seemed to get upset at that. “Oh, I’d like to see _you_ try to come up with one, then.”

“As _if_ you can even see with just one eye! Bluebird would have some actual depth perception if it wasn’t for you!” snapped Aquamarine.

A cloud of smoke began to rise from beneath Ruby’s feet. She was quite literally getting heated in the moment. “Well, at least I can smell things! Bluebird can’t do that, either! I’m not the only one bringing us down!”

“Ugh! You’re just… being so stubborn, Ruby!”

“If you think that, then… then go find someone else to fuse with! I’m… I’m out of here!” To Aquamarine’s surprise, Ruby began to storm off, leaving charred ground in her wake.

“You don’t even know where you’re going, do you?” Aquamarine asked as she watched the very angry Ruby march with her head down in a crooked line. Ruby paused for a second, and in that moment Aquamarine thought she would head back in defeat. However, to her surprise, Ruby began _sprinting_ away to who-knows-where. “Wait, I—!” Aquamarine tried to call out, arm outstretched, but was evidently already out of earshot from the small, red, fiery gem. Her arms fell to her side and she sighed, landing on the ground with a very soft _thud_.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_ she thought through gritted teeth. She couldn’t even tell who she was calling stupid at that point. _You just let your only companion run away...._ Nevermind. It was Aquamarine who was stupid.

However, she noticed that it wouldn’t be too hard to find Ruby—her footsteps were ingrained into the ground, a trail of black, burnt grass leading right to her location. If Aquamarine just followed the trail, there was no doubt the two gems would be reunited.

“What a hassle….” So much so, that Aquamarine herself was surprised she was even going out of her way to find Ruby. Ruby was right—she _could_ just find someone else to fuse with. Someone bigger and more dangerous, too. Despite that… she wanted Ruby back.

_Gross._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness I’m sorry that was a mess!! The pacing in this is… certainly something. Next chapter will hopefully be a bit better, though! It’ll be in Eyeball’s perspective! Please look forward to it!  
> ((ALL FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED AND HIGHLY ENCOURAGED!))


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few formatting errors here relating to random spaces in italicized text, so I’ll be fixing that later when I have access to a computer. This chapter was written long after chapter one, so it kinda has a different vibe to it! I hope you like it even more!

Ruby had absolutely no idea where she was running off to. Of course, Aquamarine knew that already, which didn’t help her temper. “Why does she keep acting like she’s so much better than me? I even told her she was _cool_! The least she could do is just respect me, that little… piece of….” She mumbled angrily to herself, stomping around. “ _Just_ when I thought we were finally getting along, she starts getting an attitude again! With _me_! Ugh, I just--UGH!”

She suddenly felt a hard surface collide with her face. She looked up and saw it was a large “ _tree_ ”--at least, that’s what she and Aquamarine were told it was. “Stupid--stupid tree! Stupid Earth! I hate this planet!” Ruby proceeded to kick at the tree, flinging her legs with little coordination. “Look at all these _trees_. You think you’re _so much better_ than me too, huh? Wanna bet? I’ll tear you all down!” She jumped up and down in a burning rage. To any passerby, it would look like Ruby was a druggie screaming at a forest in a temper tantrum. It was… a pitiful sight.

Continuing her path away from Aquamarine, Ruby walked further into the group of trees. The leaves covered up the sunlight and made for a mottled display of shadows that danced across the ground and Ruby’s form. It was already bad enough that the sun was setting--it was getting super dark, so much that Ruby couldn’t tell where she was anymore.

Her gem shone with red light and the path ahead of her illuminated in its range. _See, there IS a use for my gem’s placement! Stupid Aquamarine…!_ she thought, puffing out her chest in what could only be described as a poor act of pride. “Now… where am I….”

As if answering her question, the ground gave way to a sunlit, small clearing completely devoid of life. Ruby felt herself trip and fall over face-first into the ground, her foot having met a small rock in her path. She let out a grunt and scrambled back to her feet, hands burning small prints into the ground.

Out of nowhere, she heard a rough voice echo from inside a cave just ahead. “Who’s there?” it growled, its intonation oddly familiar to Ruby, who had met many different gems in her life. Could it be…?

“Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND. I take it you’re a gem, too…?”

A large, hunched-over shadow grasped the inner edges of the cave. Ruby felt herself cower, arm raised in preparation to take out her weapon, however when the sun finally met with the figure’s hand, it shone orange… with specks of turquoise placed sparingly over its bright coloring.

If Ruby wasn’t already sure who it was despite her shock, she knew now as the big gem crawled out of the cave and revealed herself to be a healed corrupted jasper--but not just any jasper, no. This gem standing before the trembling Ruby was _the_ Jasper: the Facet 9 Kindergarten Quartz That Could!

“Jasper,” Ruby gasped.

“What do _you_ want?” Jasper sneered, rubbing her eyes. Her gaze alone could almost swallow Ruby whole, not to mention the huge shadow she cast on her.

“N-nothing,” stuttered Ruby. She looked up at the turquoise horns the formerly pure gem bore. “What… happened…?”

Jasper broke eye contact, turning away. She stayed silent for a few moments. “None of your business.” Somehow, within that threatening voice of hers, Ruby detected a tinge of regret hidden inside. “If you’re going to just stand there, then leave.”

“W-wait! I have so many questions. First of all, why are you here? What happened to shattering dozens of Crystal Gems? What happened to _destroying Rose Quartz_?”

The former soldier froze still. She looked back at Ruby, eyes wide. “I’ve found something else to do with ‘Rose Quartz’.”

“And… what’s that?”

“Training.”

“You…. You’re training? With _Steven_? How--why--why would you--he’s a _criminal_ \--”

“He’s a _powerful_ criminal. I’ve gotten tired of fighting weaklings. At least ‘Steven’ can offer some sort of challenge, some sort of… fun.”

Ruby stepped back. “Fun? Why would that ever be _fun_ if he only just beats you over and over again…!?”

“What are you implying? You think I’m weak? A ruby of all gems should understand why I at least _feel something_ doing what I was made to do.” Jasper took a step forward, accusatory finger pointed at Ruby’s gem. “A single ruby can’t take on either of us. You’d better leave before you get me upset.”

“I--”

“Things are different now. Even _I_ realize that. I want to be alone. So leave.”

Ruby puffed smoke out her nose and grit her teeth. The jasper standing before her wasn’t the same legendary quartz soldier that she had grown to adore. All that was left was an… imperfect, deranged gem living in the solitude of a cave located in who-knows-where. “Fine,” she growled. “I… I wasn’t looking for you anyway.” She turned around, marching back to where she came from.

The only problem was… she didn’t know where she came from to begin with.

It wasn’t like she could just head back and ask for directions, though. She’d probably get a beating if she did. But as she walked, she noticed the path of black footprints she had left behind from earlier. If she could just follow them back, she’d at least know the way out of the forest. She didn’t really want to see Aquamarine, either….

Maybe running away was a bad idea. After all, Ruby was a very impulsive gem who let her anger get the better of her. She just couldn’t give in or she’d surely get chastised by Aquamarine later. And the thought of being reminded Aquamarine knew better was… displeasing.

“Yeah, there’s no way that’s happening,” she muttered to herself.

A certain thought made its way back into her head, though. _“At least ‘Steven’ can offer some sort of challenge, some sort of… fun.”_ Steven…? Fun…? Why would _the_ Jasper, the Facet 9 Kindergarten Quartz That Could, find Steven _fun_? _Am I… missing something?_ Ruby wondered. It couldn’t possibly be “fun” that drove Ruby to want to destroy Steven. The kid was a criminal, and made Ruby’s accomplishments irrelevant! She had a deep-seated hatred for him that burned hotter than her body in flames. She wanted--no, needed to give him a taste of his own medicine.

She then thought back to Bluebird. It was the first fusion she had been in that consisted of a gem other than another ruby, and it felt incredibly different. Rubies were always meant to be the same, each a carbon copy of each other in every aspect possible--this Ruby knew. Being fused with another gem meant to be different from her was so odd and almost fascinating. She felt like a whole other gem, completely changed, and yet her partner in fusion had always expressed her distaste with fusions in the past. Maybe… Bluebird changed Aquamarine, too…?

No, that obviously wasn’t the case. The Aquamarine Ruby knew was just as bossy and controlling as before. The only difference had to be her lack of purpose, only being fueled by the thought of getting revenge on Steven once and for all. Sure, she was incredible: smart, valued by the diamonds, calm and collected in even the most daunting of situations and whatever, but she was _so hard_ to get along with.

Ruby stopped in her tracks. “Hold on… where’d the tracks go?” she murmured to herself. She spun around in a desperate attempt to find that black trail of footprints she had been following, but to no avail. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead and her body hesitated to move. She’d been so distracted with her thoughts that she had lost track of where she was going. _Great_.

What now? There was no exit from the group of trees in sight. The sun had almost completely disappeared from the sky, too--the shadows of the leaves only grew thicker and darker. Not even Ruby’s gem’s light could cover the whole area around her blanketed in growing darkness. She really began to ponder why she ran away in the first place. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed another gem with her now. She felt so vulnerable and… weak. Jasper was right: alone, she was powerless against any bigger gem. What was she thinking? _Stupid, stupid, stupid…._

That’s when she heard _her_ voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter I have already completed externally (chapter 3) will be posted soon. After that, there’s no guarantee I’ll even finish chapter four. That’s why your feedback and support is the backbone of this fic. Once chapter 3 is posted, maybe you can give me some ideas...? Cause I’m running out of filler and I just wanna cut to the chase already!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small delay but the last pre-finished (is that a word?) chapter is here right below these notes! Most of the stuff I have to say will be at the end's notes, though, so let's meet again there, shall we?

“ _ Ruuuuuuuubyyyy _ !”

The forest--Aquamarine had learned what the group of trees was called the day she brought Steven grass from it--was vast and seemingly never ending. She hadn’t even gone in yet, but she wasn’t scared of a bunch of organic Earth junk. Ruby was in there, and there was no way Aquamarine was going to lose another companion of hers, like Topaz….

“Where aaaareee yooooou?” she cooed, keeping her voice low so as not to attract any unwanted attention.

...Aquamarine and Topaz were… a solid team. The two, or rather three gems had worked together for quite some time and although Aquamarine could tell Topaz was doing everything against her will, she sometimes found herself wishing she could get along with her….

“Please, Ruby, we can work together, I promise!”

...The same could be said about Ruby in this moment. While she despised the soft side of herself, Aquamarine couldn’t help it. So what if she had feelings? As long as she got her missions done, everything would be fine. What was so different, then…?

“I’m sorry….”

...Of course. It was Bluebird.  _ Bluebird _ was different. Fusion… fusion and  _ feelings _ ? The two didn’t mix. Aquamarine couldn’t dare to let feelings affect her when it came to fusion! After all, she knew that sentimentality got in the way of a job….

Where was she, anyway? She had been following Ruby’s tracks for a little while now and there was still no sign of the little gem. Just a moment ago she had entered the forest and things had gotten dark  _ fast _ . Unlike Ruby, Aquamarine’s gem wasn’t in the best spot to see things better with. Even with an illuminated gem the light only shone at the very bottom left corner of her field of vision. It seemed as if Ruby’s lack of an eye did have its uses, after all….

Soon she found a place where the tracks stopped. Something must’ve happened to Ruby. Did someone pick her up? Surprise attack her? Kidnap her? What if--

“Are you kidding me? Another one of you?”

Aquamarine jerked back to see  _ the  _ Jasper under a blanket. “‘Another one’...?” she echoed.

“Yeah, another one,” Jasper scoffed. “‘Had a Ruby with a gem for an eye invade my turf. She looked pretty mad. Is she yours or something?”

“We’re partners,” Aquamarine confirmed, composing herself. She flew closer, the remaining rays of sunlight meeting with her face. “Have you any idea where she is now?”

Jasper’s gaze grew distant, but she stiffened up a tad after seeing who she was talking to. “Must be nice to have someone, even if it’s a disposable ruby soldier. I don’t know where she’s at. An Aquamarine without her wand better find her partner soon before anything happens. You’re awfully weak like that.”

“I know; thanks,” said Aquamarine sarcastically. “You wouldn’t mind helping me look for my ruby, would you…?”

“I’d rather not. She’s probably gonna trip and get shattered by herself. Just find a new one or better yet, get someone actually strong.” Jasper huffed and shifted her positioning.

“For a jasper, you’re really not being of help to someone of my status.”

“Technically, I don’t have to obey you anymore. I could crush you in a second if I wanted.”

“But you won’t,” Aquamarine said. She could read Jasper in just one look. “Both of us miss having importance in Era 2. We’re both lost and treated as worthless thanks to Steven Universe. Isn’t that right?”

“I don’t wanna explain myself again. I can respect you as an aquamarine, but you’re getting on my nerves now. Leave me out of your weird… friendship, or whatever.”

Aquamarine defiantly puffed out her chest. “Have it your way, then,” she muttered. “I’m sure Ruby would’ve been more helpful than you. Sure says a lot about the ‘Facet 9 Kindergarten Quartz That Could’.” A growl escaped Jasper’s throat and Aquamarine flew away nonchalantly, unruffled by her hostility.

“ _ Ruuuuuuuby! _ ” she shouted again once she was some distance away from Jasper. “I’m not going to shatter you! Just come out and we can talk!”

A soft sniffle resonated gently throughout the forest. Someone was crying… someone small. Surely there wasn’t another gem that made her home in the woods?

“I-is that you, Ruby…?” She peered behind a tree…

...And there sat Ruby-1F4 Cut-4ND, gem covered by the hands she held to her face as she pitifully whimpered all by herself in the dark.

“Ruby!” Aquamarine sped towards her partner. “Wha—”

“Don’t look at me!” Ruby snapped, her voice clearly wavering. She scrunched up into a ball and grabbed at her hair with her fists, burying her face between her knees. She was… crying.

“What happened?” Aquamarine repeated. “Why… why are you crying?”

“I’m not crying,” Ruby cried. “A leaf just fell into my eye.” It was clear she was lying as no seasoned soldier from Homeworld would cry over a mere leaf poking her in the eye. However, to Aquamarine’s surprise, she didn’t see any smoke or steam coming from Ruby; she must’ve not been angry. So then… why would she be sad?

Reluctantly, Aquamarine reached out an arm to pat Ruby’s back. “Th-there… there,” she stammered, having never comforted someone before. Usually, she would just laugh or ignore anyone who cried, but this felt different. She struggled to say an apology. “I’m… sorry for getting upset at you. I didn’t think you’d get this offended….”

“It’s not just that. I….” Ruby sighed, and kept silent. After a while, she spoke again. “Jasper….”

“What did she say?”

“I’m not telling. I’m sure you would agree with her anyway.”

“You obviously don’t know me well, then.”

“I know you well enough that I can imagine you think I’m weak! And stupid, and dumb and… ugh! You get it!” Ruby violently shied away from Aquamarine’s touch.

“Remember what I said? Without my wand, I can’t do anything. You’re so much stronger than me as we both are now. Together, we can be even stronger! Wouldn’t you agree…?”

“What’s up with you? Before we partnered up you were never this vulnerable. It’s like you’re… a completely different gem….” Ruby froze.

...Bluebird. Aquamarine could just read Ruby’s thoughts in the silence of the dusk. She  _ was _ different. But was it… bad? “Who cares?” she said. Silence ensued.

...

“Do you think it’s fun?” Ruby broke the silence.

“ _ What’s _ fun?”

“Fighting Steven. Is it fun?”

Aquamarine landed on the ground a few inches below her and looked up at Ruby. “That’s a weird question. That hybrid’s a criminal.  _ Is _ it fun to fight criminals?”

“I’m asking  _ you _ . It’s what Jasper said to me.”

“I guess it’s… fun to see the look of horror on his face. Especially when we had his ‘My Dad’! It’s fun to watch him suffer!” A smile spread across Aquamarine’s face, and she let out a small yet sinister chuckle.

Slowly but surely, Ruby shifted to glance at Aquamarine with her one eye, swollen from crying. She smiled too. “Heh. Yeah… it is pretty funny.” She stretched out her hand to meet Aquamarine’s smaller one. Just one of Ruby's fingers was the size of her whole hand. “I’m sorry for being stupid and running away. None of this would’ve happened if it weren’t for me….”

Aquamarine gripped onto Ruby’s finger. “Well... at least you met your idol, right?”

As if nothing had happened to break Ruby’s heart, her smile got wider, and the two felt themselves get lighter--both in weight  _ and _ in brightness. They met wide eyes a fraction of a second before their forms began to mesh into each other and fuse into one.

Bluebird was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! That happened pretty fast, didn't it? The thing is, I wrote this fic all for myself and after getting to chapter 4 I gave up as I didn't know what to write for Bluebird that would string the ending I had in mind without introducing any huge new plot points that would take away from the whole "Eyeball and Aquamarine falling in love with each other" idea (that was an obnoxiously long sentence...). I also had rushed through everything because I'm a super impatient writer and just wanted to get my ideas on paper, or in this case, pixels? Now seeing that people seem to like this and probably expect consistent quality from me, I feel really bad!! I'm sorry this is so fast paced! It's also super self-indulgent but I know now that you guys are as starved of Eyeball/Aquamarine content here as I am. That's why I'm gonna keep writing this even if I get lazy at parts, cause the end will make it all better, I hope. If you guys have any suggestions on what should happen in chapter four, though... go ahead, I need ideas haha. Heck, write a whole fic in the comments if you've got that much to say. But nonetheless, thank you SO MUCH for reading this and supporting the author who used to be scared of showing their work to the world. You're all fantastic! I hope we'll meet again!


End file.
